Three Little Malfoys
by itskouhai
Summary: Peeks into the everyday lives of Draco and Hermione Malfoy's children while at Hogwarts. (Compilation of drabbles, and shorts) (Warning: Coarse language is strong with this one!)
1. Recklessness

**My love for both the Malfoys and Dramione has apparently led me to making this book. And please do leave reviews and favourites to let me know that what I'm doing is worth anybody's time to read!**

* * *

"Easy with the dabbing, princess!" Scorpius grumbled, wincing at the stings the solution left on his cuts.

Not a while back, Scorpius had fallen off his broom during his team's Quidditch practice. And although he was able to soften his fall with a few spells and charms, the pumpkin patch he fell into still left a few wounds on him. Luckily for him his sister was always there with healing solutions in case he ever injured himself during practice.

"Stop whining. It's not my fault you decided it was a good idea to suddenly zoom out of practice." sighed Valerie, dabbing another cotton swab onto his face. "You know, _I'm_ supposed to be the Gryffindor out of the three of us and yet both you and Damian are more reckless than I am!"

"I'm _devious_ not reckless— _Ow_!"

Valerie made sure to add a little more pressure onto one of Scorpius' cuts than what was actually needed. "You might as well be if you continue to act with this behaviour!"


	2. Polyjuice Potion

Damian sighed at the sight which greeted him when he entered the abandoned girl's lavatory situated on Hogwarts' first floor.

Scorpius was hunched over a brewing cauldron with small containers surrounding him, a ladle in his hand as he cautiously stirred the cauldron's contents in a clockwise motion. Occupying the spaces beside him were both of his best friends, Albus Potter and Lucien Zabini, watching his brother brew the potion with intense curiosity.

"As a prefect I should deduct points and give you three detention, you know." He sighed and sat on the unoccupied space around the cauldron. He handed Scorpius the jar of _Lacewing flies_ that he had asked their grandfather Lucius owl to them immediately. "So this plan to disguise ourselves as James with Polyjuice Potion and embarrass him to the whole school should better work."


	3. Dark Potions for the Most Devious

The three Malfoy siblings stood inside a dusty and anbandoned classroom. Valerie was holding a book behind her back while her brothers tried to reason with her. They were close to starting an argument if they didn't get what they wanted. But each of them had the similar goal in mind: get the bloody book all for themselves.

"I don't get why _you_ would be needing it, Valerie." Damian groaned, craning his neck around to get a peek at the battered book hidden behind his sister. Beside him Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"He's right," he said. "You're still in your _third_ year. There's no way Slughorn'll be teaching you lot about the darkest potions ever created."

Their sister narrowed her eyes at the both of them as she took a step back, aware of their Slytherin personalities. She almost laughed at her current position; stuck in a fucking snake pit. "I won't fall for _any_ of your tricks." She hissed. " _And_ I won the book fair and square by owling Grandma Cissa for it first."

Scorpius grumbled something under his breath. He was getting impatient. Valerie was just as stubborn and hardheaded than their mother making her a perfect fit for the House of Godric Gryffinfor. _Plus_ she's had to deal with five Slytherins for all of her thirteen years of existence. So, there was no point in trying to convince her for their own pleasure.

At the corner of his eye, Scorpius swore he saw his older brother's hand itching to take his wand from where Scorpius knew he hid it inside his school robes. Technically, Damian was thinking the same things as he was.

Scorpius sighed and looked up to the ceiling and grumbled something likely about cursing stubborn Gryffindors mating with cunning Slytherins and Gryffindors being so bloody hard to cooperate with at times.

If the three of them had to duel each other for the blasted copy of _Dark Potions for the Most Devious_ than so _fucking_ be it.


	4. Flames

**I just noticed that my book just got its first follow and favourite. Thank you so much to** **kjdteddy for** **following** **and malfoyathenea for adding this to your favourites! I'm so glad and I hope you're enjoying the short written stories!**

* * *

" _Friends_!" Valerie yelled in her know-it-all tone. She shoved a piece of brown parchment in front of Scorpius' face, forcing him to look at what she had written in her elegant looking script.

Scorpius saw the word _flames_ written in huge capital letters with the letter _F_ encircled multiple of times. Written below the six letter word were his full name accompanied by Rose Weasley's own full name. Numbers were written at the end of their names which indicated, as Scorpius was grudgingly aware, the number of similar letters that they both shared.

Looking at the parchment only made Scorpius' blood boil in rage and his heart clench in dejection. The words Rose had told him not so long ago clouded his brain and he wanted nothing but to get those to the back of his mind. But Valerie playing _Flames_ with their bloody names didn't help in the slightest bit.

Rose also told him the exact same thing; that they should just stay fucking _f_ _riends_.

"Shut up, Val." He muttered, taking the parchment away from his sister's grasps and crumpling it in his own.

* * *

 **I didn't expect my heart to break a little while writing this, but it did!**


	5. Birthday Surprise

Hermione Malfoy's head was currently protruding through the now emerald coloured flames of Headmistress McGonagall's fireplace. Her three children stood before her while the Headmistress was off to her adjoining private quarters to give the four Malfoys some privacy. And the only blonde males in the room were grumbling and groaning as their mother spoke.

"Do we really _have_ to, Mum?" questioned Scorpius, annoyance sketched onto his face.

Hermione shot a glare at her second son, who flinched as her family always did when she glared at them. She's heard quite enough of her sons' annoying complaining. And far off inside the flames the three teenagers could hear their father yell, _"I'd listen to your Mother if I were you!"_ , which only worsened both Damian and Scorpius' annoyance. Their father was obviously having the time of his life watching them both cower under Hermione's wrath.

" _As I was saying_ ," said their Mother through gritted teeth. "The three of you will be helping the Potters and Weasleys set up for James' birthday surprise tomorrow with the crate of supplies your Aunt Ginny and I had sent. And if I hear from _any_ body that you two"—she gave both of her sons a pointed look—"did not cooperate with setting things up there _will_ be consequences."

Scorpius and Damian merely nodded their heads and their mother shifted to look at their sister who was sandwiched in between them, her facial expression and demeanour softening. "Please make sure to keep your brothers in line, Valerie, alright?"

Valerie beamed a grin indentical to her own mother's and gave her a two-fingered salute. "Will do, Mama."


	6. Detention

The grandfather clock placed inside the library chimed 9 o'clock making Valerie growl in displeasure as she took another book to decode from the pile Madam Pince had given her and her brothers. Staring at the dusty book in front of her made her long for her own copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_ and she cursed Scorpius Malfoy for starting a food fight and getting the three of them into detention.

"I hate you." She hissed at Scorpius, sending him a deadly glare as he wrote down the codes to the book that sat before him. Sitting down next to her, she heard Damian scoff.

"That makes the two of us, princess." He said all the while glaring at Scorpius as well.

Scorpius sighed and gave his two siblings a nonchalant grin as he took another book from the pile beside him. "At least we've already decoded 325 of them. And that means there's only 175 left."

* * *

 **Just want to say a huge thanks to LullabyTales for leaving reviews on each of the drabbles and for adding this to your favourites! Your comments made me smile a lot! And thank you to klaus89 as well for adding my book to both your favourites and follow! I hope you're enjoying!**


	7. Ultimate Weasley Hair Concoction

"Not. A. Sound." said Damian with his teeth clenched together, a vain just about to pop onto his head during any moment.

Both of his younger siblings stood before him with his bottle of _Squeaky and Slick Shampoo_ that _didn't_ have their Uncle George's bloody _Ultimate Weasley Hair Concoction_ hidden inside it. Their cheeks were puffed out and their bodies were trembling, he grudgingly noticed too. And Damian was a hundred percent certain that they were the reasons why he currently stood outside the prefects' bathroom with absolutely _every_ piece of his once luscious and vibrant hair shaven off.

"W-We just w-wanted t-to hand you you're s-shampoo," but whatever Scorpius had intended to say was all but forgotten when he and Valerie started to lose themselves in their insufferable laughter.

In front of them Damian wished they'd fucking die from laughing too much.

* * *

 **A short drabble inspired by the events that had transpired only a while ago.**

 **I came home from school to find my younger brother with the most _horrendous_ looking haircut! My mother's never going to trust my father in bringing him to the barbershop anymore.**

 **And also thank you to the three people who had added my book to their follows! You know who you guys are and I'm so glad too!**


	8. A Bouncy and Twitchy Ferret

The three Malfoy children sat at one of the most secluded tables only a few students were aware of at the library. In front of the them was an old and dusty looking photo album Valerie was able to unearth from the Gryffindor Common Room. Their eyes were just as wide as saucers as they continued to stare at the moving picture which depicted a man waving his wand at a creature they interpreted to be a. . . _ferret_.

The sequence of what the picture seemed to horrifyingly repeat displayed a familiar tale that, to what the siblings believed, their Uncles Ron and Harry to have come up with not so long ago. Except their uncles _never_ did make it up as they watched the ferret bounce and twitch from one side to the other.

"Is that bouncing ferret supposed to be," muttered Damian, clearly not believing what the picture was showing them. " _Dad_?"


	9. Divination

**I've just realised that Damian and Valerie still haven't got a chapter where they're the only Malfoy siblings mentioned yet. So, here it is!**

* * *

Valerie sighed as she shook her head in exasperation. In front of her Damian struggled to comprehend why he didn't get the correct answer to her Divination related question. But she knew there was no way he'd know the answer to it anyway. Within the family, only their father had decided that he didn't hate Divination. And Valerie always wondered why Damian had even considered taking up the stupid subject because, aside from him thinking that it was one horrendous subject, he did not have the goddamn so-called _'Inner Eye'_.

"I hope you at least had the mind to look into your teacup, Damian," she said, sighing once again. "Because there'll soon be a T stamped onto your N.E.W.T. results."


	10. Past Midnight

Past midnight and Damian found himself snickering as he walked through the library's double doors with his little sister beside him. He pointed his index finger towards the room's second floor landing and from afar they could still decipher a candle's light slowly wavering out although barely. They both shared a knowing grin, holding out their own bag full of different coloured Muggle permanent markers for the other to see.

"Make sure to scribble down James' name all over his face." chuckled Valerie, picturing the horrifed expression Scorpius would soon have on when he'd wake up to find his face full of his siblings' markings and drawings. Damian gave out another snicker on her right side.

"And dicks," he said as he slowly made his way to the ancient staircase. " _Never_ forget to draw dicks all over a sleeping person's face."


	11. Bets

The first game of the Quidditch Season had just began. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were up against each other and that meant the whole school was anticipating which Scamander twin and Seeker would be most likely to wander out of the pitch first. And Valerie was displeased to know that it was Lysander who decided that some Wrackspurt lurking within the Hufflepuff's side of the stands was more important than the Snitch floating atop of his team captain's head.

"Pay up, princess." Damian and Scorpius said in unison, one of their hands outstretched to claim their four pieces of Galleons. "You betted for the Hufflepuff twin to be the first one to fly off elsewhere but it was the Ravenclaw half who did." added Scorpius a bit _too_ smugly for his sister's taste. Damian merely snickered from beside him.

In front of her, they smirked their annoyingly Malfoy and Slytherin-like smirks and Valerie cursed Slytherins with their cunning and devious ways and Malfoys being bloody Slytherins from inside her brain. "They have _names_ , you know," she snapped, retrieving her coin purse from inside her pair of Muggle jeans. "Lysander's the Ravenclaw and Lorcan's the Hufflepuff."


	12. Topsy Turvy Ink

Like always, the morning delivery owls came flying in during breakfast time at the Great Hall and not very far away, Valerie caught sight of her parents' personal tawny owl, Ara. She expertly made her way through the throes of the other owls and gracefully landed in front of both her brothers at their House table. And Valerie, who was now gleefully grinning from ear to ear, watched as her two older brothers nervously looked at each other before turning to look at her from across the Hall.

Five days ago, before she took her Potions test as memory perfectly served her right, her brothers had thought that it would be an elaborate prank if they filled her normal Muggle pen with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' _Topsy Turvy Ink._ The prank had been amusing for her brothers before her test paper had been handed to her by Professor Slughorn saying, _"I had expected a lot more from you, Ms. Malfoy"_ and saw that she was graded with a T, a rare and a grade worse than D, a few days later. Valerie had never cried ever harder that moment and if guilt hadn't eaten both of her brothers up, she wouldn't have known that it was their faults all along. And as a form of revenge, she owled their mother about the mishap and asked her to personally owl their Potions Professor for a makeover test.

Now, as Valerie's grin slowly turned into an evil looking sneer, she has just got what she wanted. Not only did she notice the envelope that had, in no doubt, the letter inteded for Professor Slughorn in Ara's beak, but she noticed the red coloured envelope which was meant for both Damian and Scorpius to open as well. And the youngest of the Malfoy siblings could not help but let out a triumphant laugh under the loud and shrilly scream of Hermione Malfoy screaming, _"DAMIAN CIRCINUS AND SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"_


	13. Calculating Children

He wasn't aware that there was a scheduled Hogsmeade trip for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that day. And never in the life of Draco Malfoy had he thought that his children—his beautiful and _cunning_ children—would one day have him cornered. He, however, was not very pleased of the said predicament which he didn't try to deftly hide at all as he threw a large frown at the three teenagers sitting before him at a secluded booth of The Three Broomsticks.

The Malfoy patriarch had hoped for a quiet afternoon with just himself while his brilliant wife was off in Dublin dealing with work related problems concerning politics, a field Draco wished to not get himself tangled into. But seeing that Hermione was expected to soon run as Minister for Magic, trying to steer clear of the said field was going to be inevitable. And he cursed the day his know-it-all wife made him promise to keep it a secret from their children until campaigning were to begin.

Damian, Scorpius, and Valerie were all widely grinning at their father, both excited for their mother and pleased with themselves for tricking him into blurting out the secret to them after a number of glasses with Bourbon. Draco didn't know how or where they got the information of Hermione running for Minister for Magic. But, his children were each a genius and a Malfoy (which was scaring to say the least) so he wasn't keen on knowing.

His head was starting to spin a bit from both the drink and his children as he tried to soothe the pain with his fingers, but he was still quite sober enough to coherently and clearly say, "Not a word to anybody else and _especially_ your Mother."

The three of his children merely smirked the inherited Malfoy smirk his way, agreeing to keep it from Hermione and everyone else all the while. But that didn't stop him from also cursing the day (whenever that was) his children had finally become just as calculating as him.

* * *

 **Hullo, shout out to** **Cassiopeiablack95 for the comments you left in every chapter which they certainly made my day (and I trust that you received my private message)! Thank you so much for doing so again! And thank as well to those who had left comments of their own anonymously! Your comments also made me beam a smile!**

 **And just want to point out that it's Damian, Scorpius, and Valerie in the cover. In the order of top to bottom. I keep on forgetting to leave a note regarding that, but after one of** **Cassiopeiablack95's comments I finally remembered.**

 **Also, woah, longest chapter in terms of words (minus this very long note of mine too)! It was originally _Dark Potions for the Most Devious_ , but not any more it seems.**


	14. SPEW

**Okay, so, new book cover!**

 **I know that Damian and Scorpius don't have brown hair, but the photo was too cute to pass. Plus** **I'd always envision the three of them sleeping together during times they feel like it and being the sweet siblings they are, lol.**

* * *

At times Scorpius didn't understand how his siblings' minds worked. They were their own person and Scorpius his. And right now was no different as he and and one of his two best friends watched his older brother hand out flyers and badges for S.P.E.W. which, by the way, made him groan out.

Lucien Zabini averted his gaze to look at him incredulously. "It's for a good cause, Scorp."

Scorpius rolled his grey coloured eyes at him. "He's _forcing_ House-elves to accept wages they aren't even interested in, Lu! What's so good in _that_?"


	15. Crookshanks

**'Three Little Malfoys' already has 1k Visitors and is halfway to getting 6k Views? ? ? Literally THANK YOU from the very bottom of my heart, you guys! I never expected it to be this quick. Honestly!**

* * *

"What do you mean Crookshanks _is_ missing?" Scorpius questioned Damian as he finally fell in step with his fast walking pace.

Damian didn't bother to give his brother a glance, but instead asserted more energy into his walking. The sooner they found Crookshanks the better, he thought.

The words Crookshanks and missing never went very well in a sentence together. Their mother would go ballistic if she knew that the half-Kneazle wasn't there and Damian wasn't keen on being on the receiving end of Hermione Malfoy's wrath.

"It _means_ he's no where to be seen, Scorpius." Damian said through gritted teeth and afterwards called out Crookshanks' name into the open grounds of Hogwarts where students, who weren't allowed and who didn't bother to go to the neighbouring village, found their own kind of fun.

"I know what 'missing' means, Dame. What I mean—"

Damian snapped. "Just help me bloody find him before Valerie is incapable of distracting Mum with books and quills at Hogsmeade!"


	16. Roses

"Is this about Dominique?"

Valerie didn't have to look up from the book she was reading to know that it was a disgruntled looking Damian who seeked for her presence by the Black Lake. And neither did she have to guess that it was a certain Dominique Weasley who clouded her older brother's train of thoughts.

If the rumour that lurked through the cracked walls of Hogwarts were anything to go by (and Valerie hated gossip), her brother had sent her housemate a bouquet of pink and lavender colored roses. And, mind you, Valerie had reminded her brother beforehand that Dominique was allergic to roses and chrysanthemums.

Damian approaching her only proved the rumour to be true.

She heard him scoff and grumble a quick 'yes' to her as he sat on the unoccupied space beside her on the grass.

Valerie shut her book with a sigh, "I told you so."

* * *

 **AO3** ** _finally_** **e-mailed me the invitation I requested earlier this year, you guys can now read** ** _Three Little Malfoys_** **over there under the same username and story title.**

 **Also, am I being mean for giving the Malfoy brothers such terrible luck in the field of love?**


	17. Until the Very End

**This really isn't anything related to _Three Little Malfoys_ , but it still _does_ feature Scorpius as Draco and Hermione's child. It's just not in the same universe as my book.**

 **You see, I had this idea since last year and only got the chance to write it out a couple of days ago. It was, at first, just for mere entertainment until I realised I _really_ wanted to share this with you guys! I just like this kind of trope.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts regarding this very short ficlet I wrote. And perhaps I'd post more ficlets set in a different universe, _but_ with either Damian, Scorpius, and Valerie as DHr's children, of course!**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ He wanted him to understand that his parents would always love him just the way he was, in a way Harry would always love him no matter what path he decided to take.

* * *

"Uncle Harry,"

Harry turned his attention to the boy he had solely raised by himself. He stood out from amongst the throes of wizards and witches with his unruly blonde hair and his Head Boy badge pinned onto his rather expensive Oxford shirt by the Hogwarts Express. But, when Harry saw the worry that shone in his chocolate colored eyes for the first time in 6 years, his stomach lurched in its own emotion of worry.

The last time Harry had seen the boy looking so agitated was on a day slightly similar to now. The only difference being it the blonde boy's first time boarding the Express rather than his very last.

Harry had seen him cry in his arms and cling onto his shirt that day, worried and frightened about going off to a place where he wouldn't have his Uncle Harry to find solace in. His heart had shattered into tiny pieces at the sight and it took every ounce of willpower to not shed a tear and have the boy homeschooled instead. But, Harry would be the first one to admit that the latter wouldn't have done them both any good.

Albeit it may had taken Harry a while to calm the boy down, he was still able to send his ward and godson off to Hogwarts.

Now, the event years ago might just happen again.

"What is it, Scorp?" Harry asked, ready to pull Scorpius into a hug.

Harry watched as Scorpius Malfoy shuffled his leather clad feet nervously. Scorpius had his eyes roaming around the crowded platform of 9 and 3/4 and Harry realised that he was looking at his other godson, Teddy Lupin, who was sandwiched in between a hug his parents were giving him.

His heart shattered once more like before, knowing full well where their conversation was headed to.

"Scorp—,"

Scorpius turned to look back at him, the worry still evident, "I'm worried, Uncle. What if I turn into somebody my parents would resent if they were still here?" Harry took a step toward his godson with his hands ready to pull him into a comforting hug. "Somebody like my grandfat—."

" _Scorpius_!"

Harry hadn't intended to yell directly into the seventeen year old's face as he held onto his arms rather than pulling him into his warm embrace. He felt the prying eyes of the surrounding wizards and witches around them and their murmuring whispers, but Harry paid them no mind.

All of his attention was focused on his godson whose eyes were wide before him.

He wanted him to understand that his parents would always love him just the way he was, in a way Harry would always love him no matter what path he decided to take.

 _Hermione and I believe that you're the best option for godfather, Potter._

Harry's voice shook, "S-Somebody once told me," He started, looking at Scorpius straight in the eye. Harry was glad he didn't break the contact. "That it is our choices that show what we truly are, Scorpius, far more than our abilities."

 _We know that you already have little Teddy to act as godfather for, but we really do think you're the best option, Harry._

"So, if you're so against being like your grandfather, choose the path he never chose for himself."

 _And you're a far more better option than the weasel you and Hermione call your 'best frien_ d'.

"As for your parents," Harry, this time, smiled at Scorpius. "They'll love you no matter who you are or what path you choose to embark on."

 _What Draco's trying to say is that you'll be able to guide Scorpius in a way nobody else can._

There was so much innocence that emitted from Scorpius' eyes that Harry realised he was still his, Hermione, and Malfoy's little boy. "They will?"

 _Protect and love him, Potter. For Hermione and I._

"Until the very end."

* * *

 **So, I chose the very amazing quote, 'Until the very end' because, c'mon, the quote's about a father's love. And Harry's more or less kinda like Scorpius' dad with Hermione and Draco dead (whoops if it wasn't obvious).** **Also, I prefer it over Snape's 'Always'.**

 **I'll make sure to post more Drabbles and shorts concerning the Malfoy siblings soon!**


	18. Flu

"I'm fine, you two."

Scorpius had just woken up from his short nap, his voice a bit more hoarse than the usual during the past couple of days. His muscles and limbs were at the same time sore with his throat and head the sorest out of them all. A flu, Scorpius grimaced, was what brought him to his current state; staying at the Hospital Wing to have Madam Pomfrey look after him and feeling very weak to not have the strength needed to play Quidditch with his teammates.

He watched as his brother and sister fussed around him, walking from one spot to the other to make sure he was comfortable enough while in bed. It was a miracle that Madam Pomfrey had not yet forced them out of the room with their incessant and unnecessary help.

Valerie paused in trying to fluff the pillow that was placed underneath his feet. With eyes that resembled chocolates, she looked at him sharply, "You are not!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I am."

Standing opposite from his sister, Damian, who held a bowl of water and a used piece of cloth in his grasps, looked about ready to give Scorpius a speech regarding his health. However, that was the last thing Scorpius wanted. He knew perfectly well about his bad condition and he didn't need his brother to babble on about it again.

 _Neither did he need the both of them to fuss around him_ , he thought.

His brain would only suffer more than it already was.

"I _am_ fine." grumbled Scorpius, feeling more of his energy being drained out from his body. "So, stop with your fussing or I'll have Madam Pomfrey force you both out!"

* * *

 **YOU GUYS! 7.5K VIEWS? IT WAS ONLY 7K YESTERDAY! I DID NOT EXPECT THIS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	19. Career Advice

Scorpius could only care less about his now forgotten plate of bacon and egg. He knew his mother would've disapproved of him skipping a meal were she here, but she wasn't. And he was too busy deciding what career would be the best choice for him.

It was Career Advice day for the fifth year students at Hogwarts and Scorpius was still busy contemplating about his future. He was aware that his Gringotts vault was extraordinarily full of Galleons to last him a lifetime, but unlike Damian who was expected to one day manage the family business when their father felt ready to step down as Head of the family, there would be nothing for Scorpius to do when the time came for him to graduate from Hogwarts.

A sigh came from across where Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table. "If you're so adamant about getting a job, why not go with being a Curse-Breaker." Damian said, spreading butter and jam onto his slice of toast.

"What, you mean like Uncle Bill?" said Scorpius, surprised that his brother would think he'd prefer a job that required being adventurous and Gryffindor-like.

"Yeah, you know, people who break curses placed on objects or places for a living."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I know what a Curse-Breaker does, Dame. I mean _why_ a Curse-Breaker of all careers though?"

"Because," his brother took a bite from his toast and swallowed. "You and I both know that your inner Gryffindor has always loved the concept of danger and adventure combined together."

* * *

 **The line where Damian described what a Curse-Breaker is is definitely not mine, but was taken from the very amazing Harry Potter Wiki! I just tweaked the original sentence a bit to shorten it down.**


	20. Asleep

"How are the children, Cissa?" Helen Granger asked as she saw Narcissa Malfoy make her way towards the garden table where they usually shared their afternoon tea with their husbands.

Richard and Lucius, who were in deep conversation before Narcissa had arrived, turned their attention to the Malfoy matriarch.

Lucius scrunched his nose in disdain, "Are they still arguing?"

He had a while ago cast a strong _Muffliato_ on their grandchildren's bedroom door to avoid having their loud bickering from echoing around the Granger household and Lucius wasn't at all pleased. He disliked how his grandchildren had to start an argument over trivial matters like; sleeping positions and house chores. He found it to be unbecoming of a Malfoy.

Narcissa waved her hand with a quick flourish, dismissing her husband's childish disdain, and instead opted for a bright smile to be on her face. "They are asleep."

* * *

 **Twentieth chapter and nearing 10k views?! GUYSS, THIS IS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WOULD BE JUMPING AROUND MY ROOM IF MY THIGHS AND KNEES DIDN'T ACHE SO MUCH FROM MY FOLK DANCE PRACTICES!** **T~T**

 **P.S: I just _had_ to have Narcissa say the lines *wink***


End file.
